


Saturday Morning Thoughts

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-02
Updated: 2002-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post-ep toSomeone's Going to Emergency, Someone's Going to Jail





	Saturday Morning Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

**Saturday Morning Thoughts**

**by:** Ginny 

**Category:** Post-ep to _Someone's Going to Emergency, Someone's Going to Jail_   
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Characters:** Josh and Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN 

Oh, God, what is that sound piercing through my brain in the middle of the night? Wait, the sun's out. There goes my precarious sense of time. There it is again. Wait, I know what it is... 

The phone. 

"Yeah" 

"Good morning Joshua" 

"Good morning Donnatella, please don't yell." 

I can tell she is trying not to laugh at me. As bad as I feel I am still glad to hear her voice. It just wouldn't be Saturday without her calling to wake me up. 

"I'm not yelling. I won't even ask how you feel. After what you did last night I don't really care how you are feeling this morning. You need to be in the office by 8:30, you have a meeting at 9. Don't go back to sleep it's almost 7. Bye" 

That's it, she hung up already. I didn't even get to be my charming, witty self. Guess that's OK because I don't feel witty, charming or even particularly alive at the moment. Damn my sensitive system. 

Wait.....after what I did last night? God, I have no idea what I did. Damn my sensitive system. 

OK, so I'll get up. 

Maybe not so fast, the room is spinning and I need to make a quick decision about a mad dash for the bathroom. Maybe some deep breathing would help. Standing against the wall might help but that would involve, well, standing up. And I don't think I'm ready to be vertical yet. 

Let me just pull the covers up for a few minutes, that's all I need, a few minutes. 

OK, that's better. I think I'm ready to get up, slowly. 

Almost to the bathroom and the hot shower that awaits me. 

Ah, heavenly. 

I think the hot water tank is just about empty; so let me get out before I am pelted with freezing water. 

Quick glance out the door to check the clock, 7:30. Right on time. I am going to prove to Donna that I am fine. I drank, I got drunk and now I'm fine. Yeah, right, if I'm so fine why is the mere thought of my morning coffee, the cup I will have to get myself, sending me running into the bathroom. 

So, I'm not fine. So I just spent the last 15 minutes tossing my proverbial cookies. Damn my sensitive system. 

Water, I need water. 

Why did I look in the mirror? Bad move. OK, today isn't going to be a good day so let's change the subject. How about some happy thoughts. 

Of course, we will start with Donna. 

Watching her deal with Sam and Steph yesterday was amazing, she's amazing. I know how hard it was for her to go to Sam and ask for his help. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries but she was determined to help a friend. And that's what she is all about, helping others. Helping me especially. 

In the weeks since Joey made her pronouncement things haven't changed at all. And you know what, that's fine. Sure I still have feeling for Donna and I'm pretty sure she has some for me but what's the hurry. We like things the way they are now. It works for us. 

These happy thoughts are nice but the clock says I have about half an hour to dress and get to the White House. Better think and dress at the same time. At least it is Saturday and I don't have to worry about matching my suit and tie. All I have to worry about is finding a clean pair of jeans and a sweater. The green one, I think Donna mentioned liking it one time. Socks, sneakers and I think I'm just about ready. 

A quick glance in the mirror. Looking a little better, not so deathly pale. 

Backpack, a bottle of iced tea, car keys and I'm ready. Oh no. I vaguely remember riding with Donna last night to the bar. And I sort of remember staggering in the door. I think she drove me home, brought me inside and pushed me towards the bedroom. Which means my car is at work. And she didn't even offer to pick me up. I must have done something really bad last night. I don't remember very much. Let me think. 

Oh God, forget what I can't remember about last night. Let me concentrate on this morning. I woke up in pajama pants and a t-shirt. I'm pretty sure I remember wearing a suit to work yesterday. I'm not sure I want to know how I got into pajamas. 

I'm sure Donna will be more than happy to fill in the missing details of my evening. 

So, I'll walk, fresh air couldn't hurt. 

Back to Donna. 

I know she really enjoys Big Block of Cheese Day. Maybe something to do with being from Wisconsin? You know, the cheese state. I think she's the only one. Except for Margaret who gets to hand out the assignments. Donna thinks it is neat and she was pretty proud of herself when she got her own assignment. I was proud of her too. I told her so, using my best dimpled smile. Makes her melt every time. 

On to Donna and Sam. I think watching the two of them yesterday made me realize that I sometimes take Donna's friendship for granted. Like she is supposed to be my friend because she works for me. Deep down I know we would be friends even if she didn't work for me. Then again, if she didn't work for me I would have already made a move. I'm not sure if I would have made a move with any skill but I would have at least tried by now. 

When I found Donna and Sam in his office I could swear I almost interrupted something. And I, of course, had a streak of jealousy. Then I took one look at Sam who was on the verge of tears and Donna who was obviously trying to comfort him. I knew she was just being the great friend that she always is. Which made me like her even more. 

So I hope today is a better one for Sam. And for all of us. My near death by banana peel may cause me to have to take it easy today. I need to rethink my position as Toby's wingman. Or maybe just not leave the building with Toby. Somehow I don't think Leo is going to buy my banana peel story as a reason I have to take it easy. Oh, well. It was worth a shot. 

8:15, I can't believe I made it here on time, let alone 15 minutes early. There's Donna's car in the parking lot so let me take a few minutes to brace myself for the horrid retelling of whatever it was I did last night. I wish I had some memory of what it was. 

Good, Donna's not at her desk, let me just sneak into my office and sit quietly in the dark until my meeting. 

Oh no, a note from Donna right on the middle of my desk, next to what must be an invisible cup of coffee. 

************************** 

>   
>  __
> 
> Joshua, 
> 
> I know you are probably wracking your little brain trying to remember what you did last night. So I will save you the trouble. You didn't do anything wrong while you were drunk. That must be a first. Sam and I are just having a little fun; we know you always have some gaps in your memory when you overtax that sensitive system of yours. 
> 
> I'm in the mess getting breakfast. I'll bring you something, but no coffee. And not because, as a rule I don't bring you coffee, but because I have work to do and I am not in the mood to hold your head and rub your back when you get sick. Been there, done that, don't care to repeat it. 
> 
> Make some time to talk to Sam today. He needs you. 
> 
> The notes for your meeting are under the phone. If I'm not back in time, do good in there. 
> 
> Donna 
> 
> PS-I threw you into the bathroom to change into the pajamas. I'm sure you've been wondering about that for a while now.

************************* 

God, she knows me so well, it is scary. 

8:37, twenty three minutes to finish my iced tea and mentally prepare for the day. Yeah, whatever. Let's see if I can lean back in my chair without getting lightheaded. 

So far so good. Let's look out the window. 

I never really took the time to appreciate the view from my office. I'm usually just looking out without really seeing but as I look out on the city this morning I see a new day, one filled with time to spend with friends. And maybe even time to dream, about things that could be. 

God, I get so sappy the morning after I drink. That in itself should be reason enough not to get drunk. But I think Donna enjoys my sappy side. So I will be sure to show it to her later. I'll throw in a big, dimpled smile too, just for good measure. 

THE END

  



End file.
